Anguish
This is Chapter Two of [[Anguish & Desire|'Danganronpa: Anguish & Desire']], Treasure Time!, and acts as the continuation prologue to the story. Author's Note: "Real strength only reveals itself when one is faced with great turmoil! Therefore, I shall always tread a thorny path!" - Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer I can remember that night vividly. It was a night I don’t think I’d be able to forget anytime soon. It was my last pleasant memory before...before all this. It was another one of those nights in our two bedroomed apartment. Touka, my adorable little sister, and myself were in our bed, doing our nightly catch-up. I was sat up against the wall in my white undershirt and green short shorts, Touka lied on her back -- her head next to my knee -- and she stared up at the ceiling. She had just finished telling me about her day, which, was normally quite boring. Normally it’s just another story of her drama club activities, this day was no different. She was playing the heroine of some play, I can’t remember the name, but apparently she had a kissing scene she was really excited about...it made me mad. My Touka shouldn’t be kissing anyone without my permission. I don’t care if it’s some stupid play or not. But, I had some big news to address. News that could change our lives here in this rusty ol’ apartment. “So, tell me everything that happened.” she said, turning onto her stomach, resting her chin in her hands, staring up at me. “Anything exciting happen on the field today?” I smirked. “I met a man named Tsukimi-sensei during one of the matches.” “So?” she asked, puffing her cheeks out. “What’s so special about Tsukimi-sensei?” “He only, oh I don’t know, happens to be a teacher at Hope’s Peak Academy...and it just so happens that he’s also been scouting for next year’s class.” “Annnnnnnd?” I stuck my chin out, smiled boldly, and gave me little sister a thumbs-up. “Meet your new older brother, and the Ultimate Survival Games Player, a member of the 79th class!” Her jaw dropped -- and I can’t say I blamed her. When Tsukimi-sensei introduced himself to me as an instructor and scout, I didn’t think he’d had taken any interest in me. But, I mean, with my three straight wins at SGTT -- Survival Games Tag Tournament, the tournament that happens twice a year where all of the best teams get together to compete for victory -- I shouldn’t have been that shocked. Especially being only fourteen at the time! My teammates would be so proud, oh my god! “Are you being serious?!” she exclaimed. “They’re letting you into Hope’s Peak Academy? You? Don’t you have, like, a negative IQ?” I stuck my tongue out at her. “Well, at least my skills are getting me somewhere…if I decide to go.” She sighed. “Why wouldn’t you go?” I looked away from her. “Big bro, please.” Not with that voice, Touka. I know what that timid tone means. She’s probably looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes I both love and hate. “Have you at least told mom?” No. “She’s been sleeping all day, I haven’t gotten the chance to tell her.” “Well,” she continued, and I turned back to her. She was staring up at the ceiling, a tear in her eye. “If you go, you could probably make mom proud. You could probably use all those riches they promise to get mom that surgery she needs.” Ah, that’s right. My mom needs surgery to remove a benign tumor in her spine. It still has quite a long time before it can become cancerous, and, if I could graduate from Hope’s Peak Academy, I could probably pay for her surgery and medication all by myself. Wouldn’t that be the dream? “And heck,” my sister continued, sitting up and dragging her body up next to mine. “Maybe I’ll join you the next year as the ‘Ultimate Drama Club Student’!” I giggled, and so did Touka, resting her small head on my shoulder. Oh, how I wish I could go back to that moment now. “Let’s go treasure hunting, big bro!” T-Touka? Is that you, little sis? What happened? It’s dark. My head hurts. My eyelids are heavy. “Hey, big bro, wake up!” Whose voice is that? I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself staring up at the Ultimate DJ, Yuka Kihara. Her pink hair hung down, the bottom of her hair tickling my cheek. Her pink eyes continuously stared down on me and she smiled brightly. “Big bro!” she exclaims, her eyes getting wider. “Can we go treasure hunting now?” What’s up with all this about going on a treasure hunt? How old are we again? “So you’re finally awake…” another voice mumbles, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her come into view. The Ultimate Pitcher, Chie Yosano. “...we’ve been worried sick, ya know!” “Yeah, big bro!” the DJ nearly yells. “Everyone else went looking for an exit!” Everyone else? I lift my head out of Yuka’s lap and look around. Everything is still a bit fuzzy but there’s no mistake that everyone else aside from these two and Kitoaji, the Ultimate Screenplay Writer were gone. I lock eyes with Kitoaji for a brief moment. They smile at me, and offer a quick wave, but I can’t force myself to do the same. My head collapses back into the DJ’s warm lap, and the girl looks back down at me, before being drawn to Yosano. “We told them we’d meet in the dining hall at ten.” Yosano says, looking up toward the stage where a big clock hangs. The minute hand is pointed to the six, and the hour hand is on the nine. Wait. I was out for almost two hours? ...I’m useless, aren’t I? “Don’t blame yourself.” Heh, I’m not only useless, but extremely easy to read. “Thanks, Yosano.” “Should we start heading over to the dining hall?” Kitoaji asks, slowly wandering into my field of vision as well. “The others are gonna be there too.” Yosano nods. “Let’s go.” So, with a bit of help from Yosano and Yuka, I rise to my feet. My head is still spinning quite a bit, but with some concentration I’m able to balance and walk forward. I’d be lying to say it still didn’t hurt; the fact that I can’t remember my name stings. But… ...I look to Yuka who walks to the right of me. She has her head held high, slowly bobbing her head as she hums some song I wasn’t familiar with. She looks calm, collected. How...? I look to my left where Kitoaji walks, their head hanging low, eyes nearly closed all the way; if I wasn’t more familiar with Kitoaji I’d think tears were about to start falling. But Kitoaji is strong...I can just sense it. Yosano leads us as we exit the gymnasium and back into the hallways of Hope’s Peak. She stands tall, her eyes full of determination. “It’s not that far.” she mumbles. ...for some reason I think we can get through it. “So, big bro,” Yuka leans in closer to me and looks up at me. “Since you can’t remember your name, does that mean we get to call you whatever we want?” “Haven’t you been doing that anyways, Yuka?” Yosano says, shrugging her shoulders. “Yeah, but are you guys gonna keep calling him ‘Greenie’? It’s kinda gross!” “It kinda is.” I say, nodding my head. “Why don’t we call you Ken?” Kitoaji exclaims, rushing in front of me before planting their feet. Almost on cue, I stop walking, and so do the other two of girls stop as well. This is...awkward. “W-Why Ken?” I ask, taking a step backwards. “That is your name, isn’t it?” Kitoaji asks, taking a step closer to me. H-How should I know? Didn’t we cover this already? “Just give it to him.” Yosano mumbles, crossing her arms and leaning against the purple wall. She’s smiling, although you wouldn’t tell by how monotonous her voice was. I look to my right where Yuka stares at me with anticipation. What’s going on? I look back to where Kitoaji stands, facing me. Kitoaji smiles brightly and soon reaches into their pocket, and they open their mouth. “So, this is a e-Handbook.” They pull a small device out of their pocket and Kitoaji brings it next to their face. It has a black border and a screen in the middle -- it looks like a rectangular PSP, to put it into perspective. There’s a black button on the side of it, where Kitoaji’s index finger is hanging. “You were out when MonoMech gave this to us.” An e-Handbook? “It has everything on it from your name, your bloodtype, your height, anything you’d need to know!” Yuka exclaims. “It also has your likes and dislikes!” Kitoaji smiles and hands the e-Handbook to me. It’s pretty light -- but, more importantly -- this has my name on it? “And it’s touchscreen!” Yuka says. I can find out who I am by just pressing this button? Is that right? ...I’m kinda nervous. “Do it! Do it!” “...Fine.” I say, and I gently tapped the black button on the e-Handbook. The black screened turned a dark teal, and a name popped up in the middle of the screen. Ken Kijmuta Swipe to Continue '' Ken Kijmuta? That’s...me? I gently place my finger on the screen and swipe to the left. What comes up next is a small picture of myself and below that was that list of random information Yuka was talking about. ''Name: Ken Kijmuta Height: 5’6 Weight: 135 lbs Blood Type: A-'' ''Likes: Cute Things, Manga Dislikes: The Rich How do they know all this? I don’t even know my own blood type--that’s crazy! To the left of my information were a few tabs labeled ‘Rules’ and ‘Report Card’. “So how about it, Kijmuta?” Yosano asks, shoving her hands into her pockets. “That sound about right to you?” “I-I guess so.” I say, looking up from the screen and to the three standing before me. “Thank you!” “Don’t thank us,” Yosano smiles. “Just be thankful MonoMech gave it to Tomori and not to Obinata.” Thank you, MonoMech. Kitoaji still stood in front of me, leaning towards me and smiling. “This is the first time your smile has been genuine.” they say, offering me their hand; Kitoaji tilts their head. “It fits you.” I hadn’t even noticed how wide my smile was. I just couldn’t help it. This e-Handbook is my savior. I lightly take Kitoaji’s hand, and we’re back on our way to the dining hall. When we arrive at the dining hall, I was in awe. With blue tiling and the white walls, the dining hall was pretty large considering only a total of sixty (at most!) students attend this school. There were four large wooden tables spread across the hall and twelve chairs at each table. In the back of the dining hall was a light red door. In the far right corner sat Tani and Shiomi -- the Ultimate Beatboxer and the Ultimate Songwriter -- talking to one another. I didn’t know what they were saying, but Tani seemed really invested in their conversation and did most of the talking, while Shiomi appeared more laid-back, only nodding and giving one-worded answers here or there. Shiomi is the first one to notice the four of us entering the dining hall, and waves us over. Yosano leads us over to them, and we each pull a chair out and take a seat at the table. I sit between Kitoaji and Shiomi, Tani sits directly in front of Shiomi, Yosano in front of me, and Yuka sits in front of Kitoaji. “So, you’re the first ones back?” Yosano asks, looking over at Shiomi, who only casually nods. “We’ll explain when everyone comes back.” he simply responds, before turning to me. “You okay though? You weren’t with us for a while there.” I nod; of course I’m not a hundred percent yet, but I’m getting there. Finding out my name is really a step in the right direction. “But check this out,” Tani exclaims, leaning in closer to me and Shiomi. “MonoMech said, and I quote, ‘Don’t worry, this happens bear-y often!’...isn’t that strange?” “What about it?” Yuka asks, tilting her head. “Is it about how lame that stupid pun was?” “No,” Tani starts, before looking up at me. “How would MonoMech know that our friend over here has panic attacks and passes out for hours on end?” Ah, I see… “...how would he know if today was the first day we’re meeting him.” I say, and Tani nods in agreement. “That’s actually...really strange.” “Could it have been in your dossier?” Kitoaji questions. “No.” Shiomi states. “No disorders or personality quirks were included in any of the dossiers with the exception of Yuka. So, if I had to take a guess, MonoMech either knows us already, or at least knows Greenie over here.” “And it doesn’t necessarily means MonoMech, right?” Yosano asks, looking from Shiomi to Tani. “It means whoever is controlling the shitty robot?” “Exactly.” Shiomi says, before looking back at me. “And thus, we now have a little more insight to our situation here -- whoever is holding us captive has a good amount of information of us. We best be careful from here on out.” “Duly noted.” Tani smiles, leaning back in her seat. “By the way, Mr. Survival Games Expert, did your e-Handbook have your name on it?” “Y-Yeah,” I mumble, looking from Shiomi, to Tani, and back to Shiomi again. “Ken. It’s Ken.” As I finish saying that, the others began piling into the dining hall, one group after the other. Tomori and Satoshi enter first, the Ultimate Model poking the Ultimate Archer’s cheek and teasing him all the way toward us. Shimizaki, Obinata, and Nakamoto were next. The red-headed arsonist skipped ahead of the self-centered fashion designer and cocky host. The three opted to stand together by the head of the table. Nakata, the Ultimate Mercenary was next. She slowly and nimbly walks toward us, expressionless. “She went alone?” I heard Kitoaji ask. Yosano responded. “Yeah, I was gonna go with her but I was scared of leaving Ken alone with you and Yuka.” “W-What’s that supposed to mean?” The Merc takes a seat on the opposite end of the table from where we sit, and closer to Obinata’s group, keeping her head low and staring off at the metal plates where I assume windows once were. The Ultimate Pianist and Ultimate Violinist -- Shiho and Azama -- were next. They talked quietly to one another and sat in the middle Nakata and Satoshi. The last group, Saishi and Sasada, came through. The Ultimate Motivational Speaker stood tall in comparison to the Gardener, and latter of the two took her seat in front of Azama while Saishi stood as well. “So, it looks like everyone is here!” Saishi began, puffing his chest out and looking at the fifteen of us. “Let us discuss what we found, and any discuss possible exits!” After a brief moment of silence, he continues. “Sasada and I examined the garbage room! No signs of escape, however, are located there! In case we end up staying a while though, the garbage room has an incinerator where we can make sure it never gets too smelly here!” ...that’s kinda useless. Shiho stood next. He kept his eyes closed and spoke fast. “Azama and I came across a staircase leading to the next floor, however, a metal gate was blocking it. We couldn’t lift it no matter how hard we tried.” His speech seemed rather...planned. Does he have a fear of public speaking? “So, as of right now, we can only investigate the first floor!” Saishi exclaims as Shiho slowly nods and sits back down. “Next?” This time Shiomi stands. He points at the red door in the back of the room and shrugs his shoulders. “We found the kitchen. There’s enough food in there to last us a good long while.” “How long, do you think?” Kitoaji asks. “A month or two at least.” he smiles, sitting back down. Satoshi was next, however he chose to stay seated -- not that I blame him. “Tomori and I scoped out the bedrooms. There wasn’t anything dangerous in them, but a set of keys rested on each of the beds as well as some personal belongings.” “And,” Tomori continues. “There are surveillance cameras in the bedrooms, so be careful about changing and only do so in the bathroom.” Surveillance cameras in the bedrooms? So, why can’t we…? “Can’t we just cover them?” I ask. A short silence befalls, and Tomori breaks it. “You haven’t checked the rules yet, have you?” “Just do it when we’re done.” Obinata sighs. “I found something rather interesting though, if I do say so myself.” Of course you do, jackass. “Go on with it.” Yosano says. She sounds pretty annoyed, yikes, Obinata better watch himself. “I found a laundry room!” he exclaims, crossing his arms. “That’s it?” Yuka complains, and I look in her direction. Kitoaji puffs their cheeks out and squints their eyes at him, Yuka’s rolling her eyes...they can’t stand this guy. I mean, neither can I, but thank god I’m not the only one who feels this way! “That’s it.” he answers, smirking to himself. “I searched a couple of the classrooms.” Nakata monotonously says. “Nothing interesting, and no way to escape.” And, another silence comes. I don’t know if it even sank in yet. Do we really have to spend the rest of our lives here? Is killing someone really the only way to get out? And not just killing someone -- killing someone, surviving a trial, and then sacrificing everyone else? Would I even be able to do that? How do I know someone isn’t already thinking about doing it already? How--What--What if--? I feel a hand suddenly grip my left shoulder. I quickly shoot a glance to my left and... ...what a surprise, it’s Kitoaji, saving me from myself again. “Are you okay?” Kitoaji whispers. I nod and mouth a quick “Thank you,” before I slowly take my e-Handbook out of my pocket and place it on the table before me. “Guys,” Saishi starts. I look back up at him and he’s gently smiling to himself, to Sasada, to the rest of us. “I know things look dim right now, but we can overcome this! There’s no way someone isn’t looking for us right now! The police, our family! We’ll get out of here before we give MonoMech what he wants! Count on that!” Saishi’s light smile vaporizes. “And, under no circumstance, will I allow a killing.” Ah, so he even thinks it’s possible? That someone will betray us? That someone in this room will sacrifice everyone to leave this hell-hole? I guess it’s not impossible. “We can dismiss for today.” Saishi finishes, and, just like that, most of the students rose from their feet and left the dining hall. By the time everyone dispersed, it was only myself, Tani, Nakata, and Kitoaji left. Tani and Kitoaji began talking about something, I don’t really know or care honestly, and Nakata just sat there by herself, playing with some camo lighter, looking as indifferent as ever. I bet Shimazaki would have a field day with that. I guess now is as good of a time to look at the rules Tomori was talking about, right? I turned my e-Handbook on, swiped left, and pressed the ‘Rules’ tab, and what came up was a list of school regulations. Rules: All students MUST obey these rules! Any troublemakers will be punished as Headmaster MonoMech believes! Well, that’s bullshit. I swipe left again. Rule #1: No intentional breaking of any school property! That means the surveillance cameras and monitors, basically, anything else is fair game if it’s related to a murderrrr! '' ''P.S. No covering the surveillance cameras! I need them to ensure your safety! I swipe left. Rule #2: Violence against the Headmaster is not permitted under any circumstance! Rule #3: In order to leave the school, you must kill another one of your classmates and become the BLACKENED! You will then participate in a class trial where you have to avoid being found-out! Rule #4: After three or more students discover a body, investigation time will start! Use this time wisely because after a certain amount of time the class trial WILL start! Rule #5: You can only kill up to two people at a time! No mass murdering! Rule #6: At 10:00PM, there will be a nighttime announcement! During nighttime, certain areas will be locked off and the water will be turned off until the 7:00AM announcement! I swipe again and I’m brought back to the main menu of the e-Handbook. “That’s it?” “Yeah,” Nakata says, pulling up a seat on the other side of me. “Were you expecting more?” Oh, now she wants to talk? “Well,” I start. “The only legitimate rules here are the first and last ones. If no one kills, those are the only two that really applies to us.” “If.” the merc responds. “That’s a big if.” “What? You don’t think anyone will actually kill do you?” Tani asks, tilting her head. She shrugs her shoulders -- it’s so nonchalant, it’s almost scary. She’s talking about death here! “I’m just saying be careful.” she simply says. “You three don’t look like you’d be able to hold your own if something were to go wrong.” Kitoaji puffs their cheeks out again...okay, everytime Kitoaji does that I’m gonna have to try and not giggle too much, I mean, it’s kinda adorable. But, Nakata does have a point. Just on first glance it’s easy to tell who the weaker students were, myself, Kitoaji, Tani, and Yuka. “It wouldn’t hurt if the three of you would join me on my early morning training sessions though.” Training sessions? “I mean, Ken over here already said he’s spar with me.” the merc continues, eyeing me. Yikes, she’s kinda terrifying...but it’s true. I did say I would. “If you two would like to join us, it might help in case anyone did take MonoMech’s invitation to kill seriously. As it sits right now, you three are the easiest targets.” I can feel myself frown as I look to the two sitting beside me. Kitoaji just looks down at the table, sighing heavily; while Tani bites her bottom lip and stares back at me. This is...depressing. “Just let me know before the nighttime announcement.” Nakata says, before staring back at me. “And, you have no choice but to come, Ken.” Pushy, ain’t she? Nakata rose from the table and with a monotonous “Bye,” she left the dining hall and left the three of us to ourselves. “She’s a big ball of fun, isn’t she?” Tani says, rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair. “Seriously though, will anybody actually kill someone? I don’t see it happening.” “Yeah!” Kitoaji exclaims, grabbing my left shoulder as they nearly jump out of their seat. “Everyone is super nice! I don’t think anyone would or could kill!” But… ...what if Nakata’s right? What if someone is planning to kill one of us? Should we just keep our heads held high and rush blindly into our new school life? Should we just trust that nobody is going to kill? “It might be best to be prepared.” I finally say, looking at the two beside me. “I mean, just in case?” “That kind of doubt is what’ll push someone to kill.” Tani says. “If we start planting this seed of mistrust with the others...we won’t be able to accomplish anything as a group.” She pauses, looking to Kitoaji. “If we don’t trust them, why would they trust us?” “Yeah,” Kitoaji says. “Aside from Obinata and Nakata, do we really need to worry about anyone else killing?” ...I guess not. What’s worse? That I don’t know why I feel the way I do or that I can’t properly explain it to Tani and Kitoaji? I want to become stronger. I want to be able to defend myself if someone took MonoMech’s speech seriously...but, I want to trust everyone. I don’t wanna have to doubt the others...but doing that would be too naive. I don’t want to die. I don’t want anyone to die. What can I do? An hour passes talking to Kitoaji and Tani about our situation, and, in the end, they’re not going to go with Nakata to train in the morning. I don’t really feel comfortable going alone with a trained killer, but, I guess it’s better than being alone. After our conversation, I find myself entering the hall that leads to the dorms. The halls wider than by the classrooms, but with a blue paint instead of purple. The checkerboard tiles are the same as before however, and the first wooden door I come across has a nameplate on it that reads “Mio Shimazaki”. Ah, so that’s Shimazaki’s room? I keep walking down the hall, and the same pattern follows. After Shimazaki’s room was Yosano’s, followed by Tomori, Shiho, Shiomi, Satoshi, Nakata, and Yuka. On the opposite side of the hallway, Tani’s room was directly in front of Shimazaki’s, followed by Kitoaji, Saishi, Obinata, Sasada, and then there was mine, labeled “Ken Kijmuta”. After mine is Azama and last, and most certainly not least is Nakamoto. So, my room is in between the Gardener and Violinist, and parallel to Satoshi’s? Who came up with this random order? Well, I might as well see what’s inside my room, right? I grip the doorknob that has my nameplate on it, twist, and slowly enter my room. The bedroom looks like a pretty normal room, to say the least. There’s a twin-sized bed with white sheeting and a camo blanket towards the back of it, with a pile of spare clothes on top of it. There’s a dresser next to the bed that has a box on top of it. In the upper right corner of the ceiling -- opposite the bed -- was the surveillance camera and television Satoshi and Tomori were talking about...that’s creepy. Oh, didn’t they also mention there’s a bathroom in here? I take a quick look around the bedroom, and sure enough, there’s another door next to the surveillance camera. I open the door, and on the other end is a small bathroom; a toilet, a small shower, a sink. Only the essentials it looks like. I close the door behind me and go back to my bed. The spare pair of clothes looks like just a different outfit and pajamas, and there’s a key on top of the pile too. This set-up is honestly not that bad. This is more space than I have back home, anyways... I look to my right and grab the box off the dresser. I place it on my bed and I sit on the foot of the bed. The mattress is surprisingly soft, too. To think that if none of this bullshit happened I’d be sleeping here every night, having sleepovers with Satoshi and Shiomi probably, just being normal teenagers here at Hope’s Peak. Oh, how I’d kill for that to be true. I gently lift the top off the box and-- No way. No-fucking-way. I can’t stop myself from smiling, as I lift the contents of the box outside of it. My blue and purple toy submachine gun. I won three straight survival games tournaments with this baby, and look at it! It’s so shiny--there are no dents in it, it’s still in top-shape. This is what I like to see! Man, the amount of memories this thing holds is unreal. My mom got it to me for my twelfth birthday, she had been saving up all year for it. It was the only real thing she ever gave me. I remember running back to my survival games team, showing them my new gun and taking it to the shooting range to test it out. I didn’t get back until two in the morning that night because I couldn’t stop--Nagisa had to basically drag me away from the range at that point! Oh, how do I miss those times-- A soft voice takes me out of nostalgia...I don’t really recognize who it came from. “Hey, neighbor!” I turn my head toward my door where I see a blonde head poking their head through. It’s Miss Azama, the Ultimate Violinist. “Hey,” I say, and she takes that as her cue to enter my room. Her white dress which goes down to her ankle now has a small red stain be her stomach. Azama takes a seat next to me on my bed, running her finger through her hair. “I don’t think we really spoke much yet, have we?” I shake my head. “It’s been pretty hectic.” She gently smiles. “Yeah, so, how are you feeling, Ku-chan?” Ku-chan? “What’s with that nickname?” She giggles to herself. “Sorry, sorry, Ken doesn’t really fit you in my opinion. You need a more cutesy name.” I smile and tilt my head. “Do I?” “Oh, totally!” she exclaims. “You’re totally giving me the ‘little-sibling-I-must-protect-at-all-costs’-vibe.” ...isn’t that a little too extreme? Let’s change the topic quickly, please. “So, Azama,” I say. “Do you mind if I ask you something?” “Sure thing, Ku-chan.” “Do you--” “Well, well, well,” a squeaky voice interrupts. “What do we have here?” Azama rolls her eyes and I nearly jump out of my bed, turning my head to...it. MonoMech stands beside the bed, his head tilted to the left and his and stroking a pretend-beard. “Whatcha guys doin’?” “Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Azama asks, sarcastically, turning to face him. “You’re interrupting our conversation.” “Don’t be so cold, Kiyo! I just came here to tell you what I told the others!” “And, what is that?” she asks. “I just wanted to remind you all to lock your doors before you go to sleep! The locks here are un-pickable and super sturdy, so it’d be a shame to let them go to waste! Plus, you wouldn’t want anyone sneaking in and slicing your throat when you sleep, would you?” I sigh, and look to Azama who’s rolling her eyes again. “Oh, and the rooms are soundproof too! No one can hear anything from within the room granted the door is locked!” So, basically, if someone is dying in the room next door we wouldn’t be able to hear their screams...? That’s so fucked up. “Is that it?” Azama asks, and MonoMech crosses his arms and frowns. “Yes it is, you ungrateful brats!” he exclaims, and waddles out of my room. ...he’s interesting. “Well, it would be smart to keep our doors locked.” she says, before turning back to me. “Just in case, y’know?” I nod. And just like that, our peaceful conversation was over. Instead was this awkwardness that the both of us didn’t know how to combat, well I didn’t. “So,” Azama starts, smiling her usual smile. “What were you gonna ask me?” Oh, right. “Well, I was gonna ask about what you got in your room.” I giggle nervously, and she tilts her head in confusion. “It looks like we all got some of our personal belongings, so, did you get a violin?” She nods. “Yup! And Shiho got a piano too! We were talking about doing a performance for everyone!” Her smile returns. “We might even ask Tani to join us too!” That’d be so much fun, actually! “You could use the stage in the gymnasium and everything!” I exclaim, sitting upright in my bed. She nods her head. “Exactly!” At least this situation isn’t driving everyone insane. Azama has a cool head, she’s being kind, she’s actually taking time out to talk to me...unlike most everyone else. Why can’t I be as calm as she is right now? There’s a knock on my door as I look to the clock. 5 P.M., huh? It’s getting pretty late. “Come in!” Azama calls, and almost instantly, the door opens. Saishi barges in, smiling and pointing at the two of us. “You two, with me, now!” Azama almost automatically rises. “Where to, oh great leader?” “The dining hall, of course! I have something to discuss with you all!” ...he’s kind of annoying. Whatever. I rise from my bed and follow Saishi and Azama to the dining hall. When we arrive, the thirteen other students are already waiting for us. Being there no remaining seats at the table where twelve out of the thirteen sit, the three of us sit with Satoshi who is alone at the next table over. “Hey Ken,” Satoshi greets as I sit next to him, and Saishi sits across from him. “Has Saishi told you what’s up yet?” “No,” I say. Wait. On Satoshi’s back is a quiver full of arrows, and he has a bow lied out in front of him. “Are those real?” He smirks and nods. “So you’ve noticed, eh? One of these babies could kill a deer with one shot.” He giggles before continuing. “You know, someone near and dear to me stole these for me. Treasured ‘em all my life.” Satoshi looks down to the table at his bow. He looks...sad. “When we get out of here I gotta give that fool a hug and tell ‘em how I feel.” he continues. I don’t know what to say. I wish I did. He looks wistful, and I guess getting his bow back made him remember his regrets. “I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to hear from you again.” Azama smiles, reaching across the table and placing her hands over Satoshi’s. “We’ll get out soon -- all of us -- and you’ll confess your feelings and have no choice but to go with you!” Satoshi smiles and looks back up at Azama and myself. “If only it was that simple...” he trails off, wiping his eyes a little. “...but thanks. It means a lot.” Saishi suddenly bolts up, cups his hands over his mouth, and shouts at the other table where everyone was having their own conversations. “Excuse me, children!” At once, they all turned toward Saishi, some of them frowning (pretty much only Obinata, Nakata, and Nakamoto), while the rest were smiling. “I’d like to discuss something!” “Yeah, we know.” Nakamoto sighs. “What’s good, Saishi-chi?” “Please, I’d like to retire to my room for the evening and get a good night’s sleep.” Obinata says, crossing his arms. “This better be good.” “Oh, it is!” Saishi exclaims. “I’d like to ask three things of everyone!” “Spit it out, please.” Obinata interrupts. “Well, for starters, I’d like to ask everyone that after the morning announcement we’d all gather here to meet! This would help us keep a sense of order as well as make sure everyone is eating healthily and properly!” “Oh, I get it.” Tomori says, tilting her head. “It’d also be easier to keep track of everyone and make sure everyone is okay.” “Precisely!” Saishi exclaims. “The second thing, I’d like to implement a rule that disallows anyone from leaving their rooms past the nighttime announcement! This is only a safety precaution!” “Just in case anyone does kill,” Nakata clarifies, standing up. “They’d be the automatic suspect, so it’d be pointless for them to travel during nighttime without being assumed the culprit.” “Accurate!” Saishi exclaims. “And the third thing--” ...this pattern is getting really annoying. “Hold up.” Nakamoto says, rising to his feet as well. “You can’t enforce that.” “Of course I cannot.” Saishi says. “However, Nakata here can.” She nods and shoots Nakamoto a glare. ...yeah, you should just sit down, honestly… ...which he does, sighing to himself. Threatening is probably not the best way to go about it, but hey, it might just work. “The third thing is just a statement, not a rule or anything.” Saishi’s smirk fades, as he surveys us. “There will be no killings. No matter how dark things may look right now, help is bound to be on the way! We just need to deal with it for a couple of days or so before the police saves us! We can overcome this despair!” As he finishes, Saishi continues to survey everyone, before his smile returns. I can only assume he was seeing if his message sank in with everyone. “Okay, that’s it. You’re all dismissed.” At Saishi’s dismissal, just under half of the dining hall up and leaves, including Satoshi. I was gonna stop him and ask if he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him, but I guess he’s in no mood. “He’ll be fine,” Azama smiles, throwing her hand in front of my face and blocking my view of Satoshi. “While we’re here let’s grab dinner.” I nod and grab dinner from the kitchen with Azama. Surprisingly there was a lot to choose from -- plenty of fruits, veggies, tea, meat, coffee, donuts -- and I just took a few slices of tomato and an apple. I’m really not that hungry...this whole situation kinda took a lot out of me. Azama and I sat back where we were before, and were soon joined by Shiho, Nakamoto, Yuka, Tani, Saishi, and Yosano. After dinner, I ended up retiring to my room for the night. I locked my door, changed into my pajamas (which was just an undershirt and boxers), took out my two contacts, and turned off my light. Now, I lie in my bed, staring at the black ceiling. *DING DONG BING BONG* Was that a...bell? I turn to the television next to the surveillance camera, and MonoMech suddenly appears on screen, a glass of wine in his hand, with many more monitors behind him. “Excuse me students, it is officially 10:00 P.M.! That means it’s nighttime! The water will turn off in a few minutes, and don’t forget to lock your doors! We wouldn’t want anyone dying the first night would we? Puhuhuhu! Sleep tight!” And, with that, MonoMech disappears and the television screen turns dark. How did it end up like this? As my eyes begin to close and my vision begins to fade, I can’t help but wonder why this is happening to us. What did we do to deserve this? I need to change though. I can’t be this baby -- this hindrance to everyone else. I can’t be the one who slows everyone down. Tonight will be the only night I cry until we get out of here. The first and only. ...I miss Touka. I miss my mom. I miss my survival games team. I miss life before this fucking place. And, with painful memories on my mind, with tears rolling down my face, my first day in this killing school-game came to a close. Category:Anguish & Desire Category:Anguish & Desire Chapters